Baby, Are You Down?
by KTEW
Summary: The Glee Project, Mathellis. Ellis is upset and Matheus's plan to cheer her up winds up not only getting him far more embarassed than he thought he'd be, but also making him come to a realization he could've lived without. Rated for language.


I logged into Live Chat, for lack of anything better to do. The last week had been pretty dull. After the thrill of the competition, home seemed boring. I clicked the only person who was on, which was, surprisingly, Ellis. A moment later, her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Matheus," she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the time. "Um, isn't it, like, nine pm there?"

"Yeah," she said, her elbow on the table, half-cupping her face with her hand. "It's been a long day."

"How so?" I asked, unconsciously leaning a bit closer to the screen out of curiosity.

"Let's just say that high school sucks," she grumbled. "Especially being a senior."

I laughed a little at that. "Yeah, it does. Now subtract five inches."

"Shut up," she muttered. "I still can't believe you're two years older than me."

I shrugged, smiling and not correcting her by saying that it was only a year and a half. "What can I say? I was the fourth oldest contender."

She raised an eyebrow. "'Was'?" Her eyes darted around a bit and she seemed to take in the setting. "Oh, hey, look at that. You got kicked off. Earlier than I thought."

I shrugged again. "Well, it was between me–"

"Don't tell me," she cut me off. "I wanna be surprised. And I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to know. Anyway, don't rub in the age thing." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I managed not to laugh. "So, wanna be any more specific as to _why_ high school sucks?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes again. "Girls are bitches and guys are dicks." She sighed again. "And fucking oblivious."

I was about to agree with her when the last line hit me. "W-what do you mean?" Why was I stuttering?

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes still lidded with exhaustion. "The 'oblivious' thing? You know, like, they don't know when you like them." She face-desked, her forehead resting on her arms.

I felt myself stiffen. So did she like some– Wait, why did I care? _'Cause she's your friend, idiot! _I thought, annoyed with myself.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Hey, I think I might have a way to cheer you up."

She set her chin on her hand, letting me see her face again. "Oh, really?"

I nodded and pulled up a file, making sure to keep the windows small and out of the way, and sent it to her.

"Check your e-mail," I said, smiling and closing everything else out. "And don't ask how I got this. It's a long story involving Cameron, Sam getting really confused, and Robert thinking we're all crazy." I thought for a split second. "Well, even crazier than he already thought."

She looked mildly amused, then sighed, straightened a bit, and clicked away at the keys. She raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing the file name, and clicked on it.

I heard the music start playing, the sound doubling back on the computer microphone. She looked amused. I hadn't watched the video enough to know for sure timing wise, but I was pretty sure she started struggling not to laugh because I'd started dancing.

I felt myself blush a bit. Was I really that bad?

A few seconds later she started giggling. I blushed darker, but didn't hide my face in my hands until she burst out laughing, knowing that in the video I was ripping my shirt off.

"Oh, God," she managed through laughter a minute later, after the song ended. "That was priceless."

"Mmph," I muttered through my sleeve, my chin on the desk, my arms covering my mouth. Why was I so shy about this _now_? I'd been laughing about it with everyone else.

Wait a second, "everyone else"?

"Well, I'm definitely not 'Down' any more," she said, still chuckling, adding air quotes for emphasis.

"Good," I said, smiling a bit despite my blush. Until it hit me why I was blushing in the first place.

_Oh no_, I thought, vaguely aware that my jaw would've dropped if it wasn't on the table. _No, no, no. She's still in _high school_, moron!_

"You okay?" she asked, making me realize that I probably _looked_ like I was in shock, too.

"Yeah, fine," I said, setting my chin on my arms and putting my acting skills to the test.

She raised an eyebrow, the barest trace of concern visible on her face. "Alright, whatever you say," she said, shrugging it off. She glanced down – I assumed to look at the time. "Hey, I better get going. I have a ton of homework and I _need_ sleep."

"Oh, right," I said, remembering it was a Wednesday.

"By the way, I'm saving this to my computer," she said, grinning evilly and making me roll my eyes. "Bye, Matheus."

"Bye, Ellis," I said as she signed off. I groaned as soon as the screen went blank.

"Leave it to me to fall for the high schooler," I grumbled, leaning back in my chair.

Well, it wasn't like I'd ever see her again. In real life, at least.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Silly Matheus, of course you fall for the high schooler. XD<strong>

**I've never actually been on Live Chat. If that's blatantly obvious, please tell me what I can do to make it seem like he's actually on there.**

**Does anyone wanna write a guess on how he got the file? Eh? Eh? Seriously, I'd love that. And t****his needs a sequel... Anyone else want a sequel? 'Cause I wanna write a sequel, but I won't if no one wants it...**


End file.
